In a network having multiple devices, it may be possible that a first device is not aware of, and thus may not communicate with, a second device. As such, in order for the first device to communicate with the second device, information regarding the second device may be manually entered at the first device in order to facilitate communication. Even if the two devices are in close proximity to each other, the first device may be unable to communicate with the second device until information regarding the second device is manually entered at the first device or until a user of the second device provides input at the second device in order to enable the second device to receive information from the first device to facilitate communication.